


The Lunar Sea Spire

by TheCinematicRevealThatBatmanIsDead



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicRevealThatBatmanIsDead/pseuds/TheCinematicRevealThatBatmanIsDead
Summary: It wasn't always this bad. Things felt right, once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So Closeism and Altar are still being worked on, and I figured now that I'm internet famous I should at least provide a steady stream of content. This isn't very long and it's completely un-beta-read, but it's something. Hope you enjoy.

_ The Lunar Sea Spire _

_ 1,500 years before the Rebellion _

 

_ The last time I saw Green Topaz, we were looking at Earth’s moon from the top of the Sea Spire. I was due for transferrance to Blue Diamond’s Flagship, orbiting Proxima Centauri. I was going to miss this place. Topaz, who hadn’t left the Spire in 300,000 years, stayed with me on my last night. We talked about everything. About music, about fractals, about Homeworld, and about the Diamonds. _

 

“What do you think?” Topaz asked me.

“About the Diamonds?” 

“About...sure.”

I sighed. “I’m with My Diamond. She’s just gonna let it play out.”

“Okay, but if you  _ had _ to weigh in. Like...like if Blue Diamond asked you for advice.”

I started laughing, and Topaz rolled her eyes.

“You know what I mean.”

“I don’t, though. What is there to say? Yellow Diamond’s just throwing her weight around again. She doesn’t like when people disagree with her because she’s childish and petty.”

“Stars, Lazuli. How’d you like it if a Ruby said that about you?” she said in a mocking tone.

“Those were My Diamond’s words, not mine.”

Her expression shifted from smugness, to relief, to, after a brief pause, surprise.

“ _ She _ said that?!”

“Is she wrong?”

Topaz laughed. “I guess not. Still, harvesting gems she deems enemies of the empire sounds kinda dire. That could easily get out of hand.”

“If, by some absurd contrivance, Pink or White decide to support Yellow’s decree when goes up for debate, and it ends up becoming Law, I’d still be safe. Blue Diamond wouldn’t let Yellow harvest a Pearl, let alone a real gem, if they belonged to her court.” 

“I hope you know how naive you sound.”

“That’s just ‘cause you don’t know her. You don’t know anything about the Authority.”

Topaz just smiled sagely. “The Diamond Authority. I knew enough to break ties and come to Earth when the Diamonds started seriously considering running a government  _ together _ . And everything you’ve told me shows me I was right.” 

“Like what?”

“Say one bad thing about Blue Diamond.”

“I can’t!”

“Aha.”

I tried to recover. “Because there’s nothing wrong with her! She’s perfect!”

Topaz’s smug grin didn’t move a millimeter. I felt myself blush.

“You’re a real critical thinker, you are," she said.

“Shut up.”

We laughed, a soft ringing harmony, and our eyes met.   
  


 Her eyes were a soft green, like the scales on some of the fish that wriggle their way into the lower levels of the Spire. They were cloudy, belying her razor-sharp wit and hiding what must have been millennia of experience. 

I took her hand in mine. "Would you like to dance?"

 

Below us, Turquoise could hear the gentle rumble of Earth's ocean and the low keening of the whales. The dance involved a lot of leaping, moving tension from her feet, to her ankles, up her legs, through her spine and back out to every limb, splayed out like a star, expressing joy that would live in a little package in my gem for later use. When we unfused, we embraced, and I fell asleep in her arms. 

* * *

 

I woke up in the arms of another green gem thousands of years later. 

"Peridot?"

She looked down at me.

"Thank you."

She smiled. "For what?"

"For everything." I reached up and caressed the gem on her forehead. 

Things were right again, for the first time in a while.


End file.
